


Always Say Yes

by Yesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: Dean and Castiel get engaged!





	Always Say Yes

“Sam, me and Cas are getting married..” 

Sam looks up from his laptop and straight at Dean with a huge smile, “Well finally!”

Dean immediately changed from nervous to confused, “Wait really? Just like that your okay with this?” 

“Yeah of course Dean, your my brother i’m not going to hate you if that’s what your thinking. But c’mon we are going to get you and Cas then go celebrate!” Sam stood up from his chair and waited for Dean, “Dear Castiel, Dean is here get your ass down here.” 

Within a few seconds Castiel appeared right next to Dean, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong Cas, Dean told me the good news! We’re going out to celebrate.” 

Castiel looked confused, “What good news?” 

Sam laughed, “Well of course that you and Dean are-”

Dean cut him off, “-I told Sam that we are dating… well that you're my… that we..” Dean made a face that told Sam he needed to leave the room.

“I’m going to go grab my coat, I’ll be back.” Sam, still confused left the room. 

Cas turned to Dean, “You told him, that’s great!” 

Dean nodded with a forced half smile, he was staring straight down at the floor. “Cas um… there is something i’ve been meaning to ask you. I’ve been waiting a long time and, well here it goes.” Dean pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, “Castiel will you marry me? I know it’s cheesy and corny and stupid but-” 

Castiel knelt down on one knee cutting Dean off with a kiss. “Absolutely Dean, i’ll always say yes. Don’t get nervous it’s not stupid. It’s a way people show affection, I think it’s adorable.” 

Dean slid the ring on Castiel’s finger and smiled, “Jeez Cas I didn’t know you were such a roman-” Dean was cut of by yet another kiss, “I love you Cas.” Dean leaned back in for the kiss that he knew he would remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some Destiel edits on youtube and all of the sudden I got the idea to write this. I've been really busy with school but i'm trying to write as much as I can. The 4th chapter of Destiel weekend had about 3 versions right now, and it should be out sometime in March! Thanks for reading! Check out my instagram @ jaredfreakingpadalecki


End file.
